


Project Partners

by Kentastics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentastics/pseuds/Kentastics
Summary: Jeno gets paired up with his crushes for an art project. Things only get better from there on.





	Project Partners

Lee Jeno was never really interested in art. It's not that he _hated_ it, but he didn't _like_ it either. That's also why he never enjoyed his art class. He hated the teacher, the assignments, most of the other students, and on top of all that he was also really _bad_ at it.  
And he definitely felt like slamming his head against a wall when his teacher announced that they were going to do a group project. He wasn't the type to do _anything_ with someone else, he preferred doing things on his own.

However, he was slightly less worried when he found out who his project partners were going to be. They were two other boys called Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin, and they just happened to be two of the few people he didn't quite dislike. He also knew that both of them were good at painting, unlike him, so he was slightly less worried about getting a bad grade.

Another thing was that the two boys he was supposed to work with were _extremely_ handsome. Sometimes Jeno liked to stare at the other two boys until one of them looked up, giving him a cute smile that never failed to make him blush. He had always wished he had the courage to talk to them, but he was shy so he always told himself that he _'would do it next time.'_

So that _next time_ finally came, and Jeno didn't know if he was happy or nervous, so he decided it was probably both. He watched as the two boys approached him, shooting them a shy smile. Jaemin sat down next to him, and Renjun decided to sit down across them. They immidiately started discussing what they were going to do for the project, but it was mostly Jaemin and Renjun talking, with Jeno just humming and nodding every now and then.

Jeno didn't mind though, because he was too caught up in his own thoughts. Now that he saw the two boys up close he realized how beautiful they _really_ were. It's not like he never noticed that before, but it's _different_ from up close. Renjun was the kind of boy he would want to protect, while he wanted Jaemin to protect _him_. Jeno sighed, a dreamy look on his face, and he failed to notice the other two had stopped talking for a few seconds. They shot each other a knowing look, smiling at Jeno before they continued talking.

Jeno already started to wonder what it would be like to have two boyfriends at once, the thought of being able to hold Renjun's and Jaemin's hands making him feel warm. He wondered how it would feel to kiss the both of them. In his mind Renjun was the shy one who preferred small pecks on the lips, while he thought Jaemin was the one who liked those long and deep kisses more.

His thought were interrupted when Jaemin called out for him, waving his hand in front of his face. "Jeno, are you there?" he asked teasingly, a big smile on his face. Jeno sat up straight, a blush creeping on his cheeks. "Y-Yeah. Sorry, what where you saying?" he asked, and the other boy laughed. "We were asking if you were okay with the things we just discussed." Jeno had no idea what exactly they had just discussed, so he decided to just nod, muttering a _"Yeah, sure"_ , hoping that this was the right answer.

"Great! So then I'll see both of you at my place after school!" Jaemin said happily. _Wait, what?_ It's not that Jeno minded, but he was confused. "I don't know where you live, though..." he said, cursing himself for being this shy around the two handsome boys. "Give me your phone, I'll text you my address." Jaemin said, and Jeno handed him his phone.

After Jaemin gave him his phone back the two boys waved him goodbye, and he already couldn't _wait_ until after school. He finished his classes at two pm, and he just happened to know that the other boys finished one hour earlier. He was slightly jealous, because Renjun and Jaemin basically had the same classes, meaning they would get to see each other all day. Meanwhile he had to spend most of his classes alone, except for his biology class, in which he always sat next to a boy named Donghyuck. The other boy was loud and slightly annoying, but Jeno had to admit that it was nice to have a friend like him.

But one thing that wasn't as nice, was that Donghyuck knew almost _everything_ about him. It wasn't exactly a _bad_ thing, but it meant that the boy knew about his crushes. In the first week of school Donghyuck noticed that Jeno never had any friends around him, so he decided to be his friend instead. This also meant that Donghyuck wanted to know everything about the other boy, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

And ever since Donghyuck found out about his crushes, he took every opportunity he got to tease Jeno about it. Including the biology class of this particular friday. Jeno walked into the classroom with a big smile on his face, and the other boy immidiately knew something _good_ had happened. Jeno wasn't planning on telling him anything at all, but Donghyuck just _knew._

"It's Renjun and Jaemin, isn't it?" Donghyuck asked as soon as Jeno sat down, and the boy let out a deep sigh. "We're project partners for our art class." he simply said, and Donghyuck gave him _that look_.  
"You and Renjun? Or you and Jaemin? Come on, give me the details!" he said with a grin, and Jeno sighed once again. "All three of us. I can't give you a lot of details, since I mostly spent all class staring at them..." he started, mumbling the last part. "Anyway, we are supposed to meet up after school so I'm happy but nervous." Donghyuck clapped his hands while whisper-screaming an _"Ooohh!"_. Jeno just rolled his eyes at him, but the smile on his face was still there.

Those last two hours of the day were the longest hours of Jeno's life. Not only because he was so excited about meeting up with his crushes, but also because Donghyuck kept teasing him about it. Everytime he looked up he saw the boy looking at him, wiggling his eyebrows and making kissing noises. Jeno snorted so loudly the teacher almost send him out, which only made Donghyuck laugh, resulting in him being the one going to the principal's office instead. Not that it really mattered though, because now Jeno had the time to think about what he was going to say to his crushes _peacefully_.

But by the time his class had ended, he still had no idea what he was going to say to either Renjun or Jaemin. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the classroom. He walked past the principal's office, where he spotted a bored Donghyuck. He other noticed him and once again wiggled his eyebrows, making Jeno stick out his tongue in response before waving and walking away. He was glad Jaemin's house wasn't that far from school.

On the way to Jaemin's house he tried to think of things he could say, but he ended up thinking about stuff like how it would feel to cuddle with the two boys. He wondered if they liked spooning. Jaemin would definitely be the big spoon, but he wasn't so sure about Renjun. On first sight the boy seemed like the type to be a little spoon, but he wouldn't be surprised if _he_ was the one who ended up being the little spoon instead. He wouldn't mind either way.

Before Jeno even knew it he was already in front of Jaemin's house. His hands were sweaty and he was about to ring the bell when the door swung open. A smiling Jaemin was standing in the door opening, inviting him in. "We already saw you walking. I'm glad you're finally here." he said, making Jeno blush.  
Jeno took off his jacket and his shoes before he got pulled up the stairs, into Jaemin's room. Renjun looked up at him with a cute smile, and Jeno immidiately smiled back at him. How could he _not_?

"Hey." Renjun said, moving slightly so Jeno could sit next to him. "H-hey..." Jeno said back, sitting right next to the smaller boy. He watched as Jaemin closed the door with a big smile. "You're so shy, you don't have to be, we don't bite!" Jaemin said, sitting next to Jeno, making him blush even more. "It looked like you weren't paying attention in class, so we were thinking that maybe we could all draw something we really like and then later put it all together in one drawing?" Jaemin asked, looking at the boy next to him. Jeno just nodded. It wasn't like he had a better idea. "Yeah, sure..."

It was clear to Jeno that the two other boys both loved art, as both of them wasted no time in getting their drawing pads and pencils. They started to draw, not paying attention to anything else, and for a minute Jeno just stared. Jaemin noticed, a small smile appearing on his face, but he didn't look up from the paper in front of him. Jeno realized he should probably get started as well, and he took out his pencils and an old drawing pad. The only problem was that he had _no idea_ what he was going to draw.

"Do you need help?" Renjun suddenly asked, and Jeno's head shot up. "I have no idea what I should draw..." he answered, and Renjun shot him a smile. "Just draw whatever you were thinking of earlier today. That really seemed to make you happy." Jeno could feel his cheeks heat up at these words, because there was _no way_ he was going to draw his crushes. _Right?_ He slowly nodded, but Renjun already continued whatever he was working on.

Jeno couldn't think of anything else to draw, so he decided that maybe Renjun's idea wasn't so bad. If either of them asked if they could see his work Jeno would just say it wasn't finished yet, and he could think of something else to draw when he was at home. He started to draw with a smile on his face, not noticing the other two boys looked up from their drawing pads for a few seconds, smiling at each other.

He had finally finished sketching the two boys when Jaemin suddenly sat right next to him again. "Can I see?" he asked, and Jeno immidiately closed his drawing pad. "It- It's not finished yet..." he mumbled, cheeks heating up once again. Jaemin wasn't happy with his answer and before Jeno knew it his drawing pad was gone. He was so busy paying attention to Jaemin that he hadn't noticed the other boy reaching out to grab his drawing pad. "Give that back!" Jeno whined, but it was already too late. Renjun was looking at his drawing with a smile. "Cute." he mumbled, and this made Jaemin curious too. Renjun handed him the drawing pad, and the other boy looked at it with a grin.

Jeno covered his face with his hands. "This is so embarrassing..." he mumbled, and he could hear the two boys laugh softly. "Don't you want to know what we drew?" Jaemin asked, and Jeno shook his head, too embarrassed to even look at them. "But I think I drew you pretty well. What do you think, Renjun?" Jeno peeked through his fingers at Jaemin's words, curious if he was being serious or not. He could hear Renjun hum in agreement. "It looks great. What do you think of mine?" Jeno saw the boy holding up his drawing pad, but he couldn't see the drawing. "It's almost as beautiful as the real Jeno, you did a great job."

Both boys turned their heads to look at Jeno, who only closed his eyes in response. He could hear Jaemin laugh again, and before he knew it his hands were being removed from his face. He opened his eyes and saw the two boys smiling at him. Both boys were holding one of his hands, and Jeno thought about how small Renjun's hand was compared to Jaemin's. He looked at the drawing pads on the floor, seeing his own smiling face staring back at him, almost exactly the same as the real him.

"I guess we just have to draw the three of us together." Renjun said with a smile, and Jeno slowly nodded in response. "We'll do that next time. I don't think any of us still feels like drawing, right?" Jaemin said with a laugh. "Shall we watch a movie?" Renjun asked, and Jaemin was already sitting on his bed with his laptop not even a minute later. The slightly smaller boy sat next to him, leaving Jeno alone on the floor. The boy gestured at Jeno to sit down next to him, so he stood up and awkwardly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Come here" Jaemin said, and before Jeno could say anything he was pulled into the other's arms. He was now sitting between Jaemin's legs, his back resting against his chest, and he couldn't stop himself from blushing once again. "Which movie do you want to watch?" Jaemin asked, wrapping his arms around Jeno tightly. Jeno thought to himself that he didn't really care, _he could stay like this forever without doing anything at all._

He could hear Jaemin and Renjun laugh. "We could just stay like this without doing anything, then." Jaemin said, and Jeno felt slightly embarrassed for not realizing he had said that out loud. He started playing with Jaemin's fingers, a small smile on his face. He could feel Jaemin move one of his arms to wrap it around Renjun's waist instead, and for a few minutes they were just enjoying each others company in silence.

"So have you ever kissed someone before?" Jaemin suddenly asked, and Jeno shook his head. He leaned back, placing his head on Jaemin's shoulder, looking at him. "Have you?" he asked, and Jaemin laughed in response. "I have." he said, turning his head to give Renjun a peck on the lips. "Are you dating?" Jeno asked, and Renjun nodded. "I didn't know..." Jeno suddenly felt a little awkward, not knowing what to do now.

Right after he said that Renjun was suddenly right in front of him, smiling, before pecking his lips softly. "But we like you too." the boy said, and Jeno turned his head again to look at Jaemin, who nodded in agreement. "But... You barely know me..." Jeno mumbled, trying to hide a smile. "Oh come on, we've been in the same art class for months now. Don't think we haven't noticed the way you look at us. We've been looking at you too, but you never seem to notice. Actually, we asked the teacher if he could pair us three up because we wanted to get closer to you." Jaemin said, making Jeno laugh. "You could've just talked to me..."

Renjun once again sat down next to Jaemin, and it was quiet after that. Jaemin was stroking Jeno's hair, and the boy swore he could fall asleep right then. He had actually closed his eyes for a few minutes, and he could hear the other boy mumble a quiet _"Cute"_ , followed by a soft giggle from Renjun.  
"I'm not asleep you know..." Jeno muttered sleepily, making the other boys laugh. "We could go to sleep if you're tired." Renjun suggested, and Jeno opened his eyes, rubbing them with his fists. "What time is it?" he asked before looking at the clock.

"I think I should go..." he said when he saw the time. If he wanted to be home for dinner he had to go home _now_ , but it looked like Jaemin and Renjun had other plans. "Or you could stay with us tonight." Jaemin said, but Jeno hestitated. "Stay with your boyfriends, Jeno. We'd miss you if you go home now." Renjun said, and Jeno's head shot up. "B-boyfriends?" he stuttered, and the two boys nodded. And Renjun convinced him to stay by kissing him on the lips once more. "Okay..."

Right after that Renjun had left the room to get the pizza Jaemin's mom had made earlier, leaving Jeno and Jaemin alone in the room. "So do I get a kiss too?" Jaemin suddenly asked, making Jeno blush. The boy quickly pecked Jaemin on the lips, but it turned out his thoughts from earlier were actually _right_. "I want a _real_ kiss, not just a peck on the lips." Jaemin said before kissing him again, a little deeper this time.

"I was gone for not even five minutes to get us a pizza and you guys are already being gross without me." Both boys turned their heads to look at a pouting Renjun. After that kiss Jeno felt like he got a confidence boost, and he stood up to hug the slightly smaller boy. Jaemin looked at them from the bed with a bright smile. "We can all be gross together after we finish eating dinner." he said, making Renjun laugh. 

Half an hour later they were all cuddled up in Jaemin's bed. "If we spoon, who would be the little spoon?" Jeno quietly asked. "You." both boys answered at the same time, and Jeno smiled. "I can live with that." he said. "Wanna try it out?" Renjun asked, and Jeno nodded. Just as he expected, Jaemin was the big spoon. Renjun was the middle spoon, and Jeno decided he felt small but safe as the little spoon.

He was happy with how things went, and neither of them would want it any other way. The three of them completed each other, loved each other, and made each other feel _safe_. And at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something extremely cute and fluffy. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
